


Pretty boy | Dreamnoblade Oneshot

by paperpaws



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Time writing Smut, Gay, M/M, Smut, Wow, im sorry im a slut for dreamnoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperpaws/pseuds/paperpaws
Summary: Dream and Techno meet in the snowy tundras to discuss Tommy- and things get heated.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 393





	Pretty boy | Dreamnoblade Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> i have neever written smut i am going to cry.  
> i ship the characters not the people  
> please post hate comments it fuels my ego
> 
> also i am sorry if you followed me for my sfw fanfic 

"I'm not giving him up." Techno said flatly, twisting his glowing sword in his hands. Dream didn't respond, only shifted his weight. Techno was used to physiological warfare- he used it all the time- but Dream's silence was unnerving him.  
"If you're not going to even discuss anything, why did you ask me to meet?" Techno prompted again, flicking his ear. "It's cold. I'd rather be at home."   
  
Dream just stood there, wearing a heavy winter cloak.   
_Does he really think he can just stand there? And taunt me?_

Techno took a step forward.   
"Dream, I know you're not stupid. You know things like this don't work on me. Go manipulate some weak minded soul and leave me be. Tommy is staying with me."   
  
"Techno, you know that Tommy doesn't really _agree_ with you, right?" Dream finally responded, his voice low and dangerous. "He's fighting a war that was lost ages ago. He's clinging onto memories- the past." Dream stepped towards Techno. "Once he's bored with making trouble, he'll be bored of you. Thats all you're good for. Making trouble."   
Techno snorted, his breath making trails in the cold air.   
"Then why come to me now with your stupid note asking about Tommy? Why not just wait for whatever you say is going to happen?"   
Dream took another step forward, until his mask was inches away from Techno's face.   
"Don't you get lonely out here? All you have for company is an annoying kid and an old man." Dream's voice was softer, more smooth. "I enjoy our time together, even if there's swords between us."  
  
Techno's mind stuttered. Was Dream flirting with him? The mysterious son-of-a-bitch who half the time seemed like didn't have any plan- any plot- he existed as an engima, a mystery.   
  
Dream chuckled.   
  
"I never thought the great Blade would be speechless." Dream cooed, lifting a hand onto Techno's neck. "You always act high and mighty, but I think you're just bit of a bottom."   
  
Techno blinked, staring at the plain white mask, the place where Dream's hand sat on his neck seemed to burn in the cold air.  
"So you came out all this way under the guise of business negotiations because you were horny?" Techno responded, his voice higher than normal.   
  
Dream's hand moved up, until it cupped Techno's cheek, his thumb resting on his lips.   
"I guess you could say that."  
  
Suddenly, Dream moved, and Techno found himself on the ground, his legs having been knocked out from underneith him. Dream still stood above him, his smile the only thing visible behind his mask. Techno was sitting in fresh snow, but his body wasn't registering that- he felt like he was on fire.   
  
"I've always wanted to see you below me." Dream said, stepping over Techno and lowering himself onto Techno's lap. "You look surprised. You haven't seen this coming? Aren't you supposed to be 10 steps ahead of everyone?"   
  
"Get off me, Dream." Techno growled.   
  
Dream simply put his full weight onto Techno's lap, and let out a small chuckle. "From what I feel, it doesn't seem like you want me to."  
  
Techno cursed to himself. Why was he getting hard? This was Dream for fucks sake- Dream is straddling him in the middle of no where- I'm basically helpless, how did I get caught off gaur- Techno's thoughts were interrupted as Dream slowly wiggled ontop of Techno's growing erection.  
  
Dream leaned forward and pulled Techno's cloak off of his shoulder, buring his face into Techno's shoulders, and lightly biting Techno's neck. Techno let out a small noise before catching himself. Dream pulled away and smiled.  
  
"So you are enjoying this?" Dream said, smirking.   
"You're strange." Techno replied, simply laying his head back into the snow.   
Dream shifted back, snaking one hand to lightly choke Techno. Techno, who was used to being in control in most situations, panicked. The hold wasn't tight, but when he tried to sit up, Dream tightened his grip, forcing him to stay down.   
  
"Not yet." Dream said, using his free hand to unbuckle Techno's belt. Techno started breathing heavier- was this happening? He felt Dream's hand brush his cock through his pants, and his breath hitched.  
  
"You know, if you didn't feel the need to wear such extravagant outfits this would be a lot easier." Dream remarks, still fiddling with the belt while his hand is gripped Techno's throat. Finally, the belt comes undone, and he slides down the pants, Techno's cock springing out, already leaking precum.   
"Someone's eager." Dream says, letting go of Techno's throat. He takes the newly released cock and strokes it softly, letting Techno just enjoy it for a moment.   
  
Techno's eyes were squeezed shut as Dream played with his dick, his entire body aflame. He didn't know how to react- of course it felt good- but Dream? Why so suddenly? He let out a gasp as Dream squeezed tighter, moving his hands a bit faster. Techno bit his lip, trying not to let out any whimpers that he knew would just encourage Dream.  
  
"Come on pretty boy, open your eyes." Dream said softly, moving to sit between Techno's legs instead of ontop of them. Techno managed to whimper a simple "Fuck off" before Dream stuck the head of Techno's cock in his mouth, and started sucking lightly. Techno's entire body jerked, but Dream didn't move, keeping just the tip in his mouth.   
  
Playing with it in his mouth, Dream heard Techno gasp and whimper, and Dream smiled to himself. This was so much easier than he thought. Reaching down between his own legs, he began to pump his own cock, which was growing harder and harder with every little noise Techno made.  
  
Rummaging in the bag he brought, Dream grabbed a small glass vial, before propping Techno's legs over his own shoulders. Sticking two fingers into the lube, he prodded at Techno's ass, teasing and pushing. Techno let out a quiet moan, which was far from the dangerous man's usual growls and threats.   
  
Dream switched from taking Techno's cock deeper in his mouth and prepping his ass, trying to stick more and more fingers into him. When he thought he was prepped enough, he grabbed his ass, moving it right above his own throbbing dick.   
  
"Ready, pretty boy?" Dream whispered, smirking. Techno just slightly nodded, his eyes still shut, his face a mix of pleasure and confusion. Dream lowered Techno down onto his cock, and Techno let out a low moan, his legs slightly shaking. Dream started off slow, not wanting to drive Techno away before he was finished- but getting distracted by the bottom's tight ass, he started thrusting harder and harder, until slaps of bare flesh echoed throughout the snowy valley.   
  
One thrust made Techno almost yell, and Dream knew he found the right spot. Targeting that spot, he drove himself harder and harder into him, until Techno was withering under him, moaning and arching his back.  
  
Quite different from the Blade's normal personality.   
  
Dream took Techno's cock in his hands, begin to stroke it again. The double stimilation from Dream's dick in his ass and his own being pumped harder and harder soon pushed him over, and he let a stream of cum out, landing on his chest and heavy clothes. The sight of Technoblade- the most feared man in the land, moaning underneath him, his own cum all over himself, was enough to push Dream over the edge, and he came in Techno's ass.  
  
Sitting there for a moment, both men panting, Dream smirked. This was a lot easier than he thought, and after a moment he stood up, zipping his pants up and fixing his clothes. Techno still lay there, panting, his eyes barely open but staring at the brunet above him.   
"I'll get you back for this." He growled, closing his eyes again. Dream just chuckled, grabbing his bag and cloak, which he had shrugged off.   
"You know where to find me." Dream said, knowing Techno actually had no idea where to find him. "Have fun, pretty boy."


End file.
